Cat and Mouse
by keito-kyokun
Summary: YukixKyo KyoxYuki implication nothing REALLY happens...or does it? just read- you get the idea. Hopefully fluffy, may become a oneshot...this is my first ff - r&r and lemme know what ya think!


**Keito – Heylo everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter – I'm not quite sure whether this'll be a one-shot, or if I'll carry on – please tell me what you think. This is my first attempt at a Furubo fic, so wish me luck! **

**-disc: unfortunately I do not own Fruits Basket :( but I DO love it to bits!-**

**Kyo x Yuki – fluff, hopefully...the rest depends on your reviews! oh, and btw in this story Kyo sleeps on the roof. Full stop. Enjoy!**

**Cat and Mouse:**

**Weak**

"You damn rat!" Kyo Sohma shouted as he recovered himself and glared at the other boy angrily, his eyes blazing with rage. Again he lunged at Yuki and again the youth easily dodged his attack, a hint of smugness upon his otherwise composed features. Yuki watched the redhead lose balance, again, before spinning back around to face him. The cat was gasping for breath now but clearly had no intention of stepping down, crazed eyes searching out their target immediately. Yuki drew a breath and decided it was time to finish this; he'd had enough. The silver haired boy waited for his opponent to strike, then stepped deftly to his left millimetres before a blow could touch him, resulting in their faces almost touching for a long moment; in one swift motion he gripped the other's arm and used the cat's power to send him hurtling into the wall behind him, promptly shattering part of a door. Yuki sighed, _this is the only way to get him too calm down,_ he reasoned. He watched as the dazed redhead slowly picked himself up onto his knees, and then doggedly stood. Kyo rose to face Yuki, ignoring the thin trickle of crimson blood that seeped from a fresh graze along his cheekbone, a dangerously low growl spilling over a swollen lip.

Suddenly, two bright chocolate eyes appeared before his own. The eyes were attached to a desperately concerned face, which in turn belonged to Tohru Honda – the most recent addition to Shigure Sohma's household.

"Please Kyo, don't. I-I don't want either of you to be hurt!" the girl pleaded with him. Kyo looked past her at Yuki, whose face was as typically composed as usual, and gave him a final dagger sharp glare before storming off out of the partially intact door. _Only for her would I pass up the chance to beat him,_ he thought, scaling the side of the house to the roof with easy cat-like grace.

---------

The night loomed cold and dim, though not awfully dark as the moon was full and glowed with an ethereal light. The soft placid moonlight rimmed a figure that lay back on the roof, silhouetted as his eyes absently traced constellations among the stars, deep in thought.

..._Why?_

The boy's thoughts drifted back to the fight...

_**-flashback-**_

**_Kyo, despite his enraged out-of-control appearance, carefully aimed a practiced strike at Yuki's collar, and pounced forward as a cat would upon its prey. Then, before he knew what had occurred, he found himself close to the other's face, so close; immediately his thoughts faltered and he suddenly felt dazed, becoming sucked – or lured? – in by their grey counterparts. His face took on a new expression, one of complete surprise rather than rage, and the fury he felt inside was replaced by a tight knot in the pit of his stomach. His mind felt lost, but found – then a flash of pain as he collided with the wall._**

_**-end flashback-**_

_What was it that had so broken my concentration? _

He shivered and rolled onto his side; it was nearing autumn and the air had grown chilled. _Why can't I beat him?_

A voice in his mind smirked. _Isn't it obvious? You're too weak._ Kyo frowned lightly and tossed onto his other side. _I'm not weak! He's just..._ but he couldn't think of a reason. After all, he had spent so long training, and yet the shorter 'Prince' managed to beat him every time.

_He's just what?_ The pestering voice continued to mock_. Just...better than you? Ha, somewhat ironic, isn't it? A cat being overpowered by a mouse!_ Kyo clenched his jaw and smacked the surface beneath him with stone-hard fists. _Aww, what's the matter? Is the little kitten upset?...You're pathetic, you know that? _

The boy couldn't take it any longer. Abruptly, he sat up and leant forward, clutching both hands tightly over his ears as though that would block the sadistic tone out. _Of course you know that,_ it sneered again, _they were right, you don't **deserve** to be in the zodiac. Fool..._

"...shut up!" he hissed, though his defeated tone emerged small and miserable. "...shut up..."

Tears stun at his eyes, but he hadn't cried in years and he was damned if he was going to start now. He bit tightly into his already bruised lip; then immediately jumped back in surprise as he felt warm fingers skim his cheek, sending shivers along his spine. Kyo's eyes widened with shock as he gradually acknowledged that the elegant form standing just a pace from him was in fact Yuki, a scarlet bead of blood glistening upon the two pale fingers that he studied carefully. The pair of seemingly cold eyes flickered back to rest on Kyo, and the familiar knot returned as more icy shivers pulsed through him. The cat gulped audibly as it watched the other, never breaking his gaze, lift the drop of blood to his lips and gently taste it. The cat became even more shocked, his senses suddenly appeared heightened as he attempted to suppress more shivers. The crisp silence stretched on several minutes as both boys held each other's gaze.

Finally, Yuki stepped forward and Kyo reacted by sharply looking away, shocked and confused by something unknown, a slight blush across his face. Senses alert, he heard soft footfalls approach and then something warm and soft draped over his shoulders.

"I thought you might be cold tonight" Yuki's voice floated gently, then softly breathed into his ear, sending peculiar ripples over him that made his spine arch; "you fought well...sweet dreams..."

The orange haired teen remained rigid as the footsteps quietly padded away, then released the lungful of air he'd apparently been holding in. Kyo clutched at the blanket and pulled it securely around him as he looked out at the horizon, a strange unexplainably haunting smile curling on his lips.

------------

**A/N: Yay! Well, that's that done – who ever said maths lessons were pointless? ... XD**

**This story idea's been bugging me all day, so please lemme know how it's turned out! Thank you! (Suggestions etc. welcome!)**

**- Keito**


End file.
